Electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of electronic circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Electronic devices, such as portable communication devices, continue to diminish in size. Portable communication devices use some type of antenna for transmitting and receiving communication signals. Some electronic devices now utilize multiple antennas capable of transmitting and receiving radio signals over a variety of wireless networks and associated bandwidths. However, the operation of multiple antennas often requires that the antennas be isolated some distance away from one another to avoid interference or antenna coupling. Furthermore, electronic devices frequently include enclosures comprised of materials that may impede transmission of wireless signals. Accordingly, apertures or openings in the signal impeding enclosure material may be provided through which an antenna may transmit and receive signals. As the quantity of antennas increases, a respective quantity of apertures may become undesirable.